


Masters of His Soul

by LynnWiley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnWiley/pseuds/LynnWiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Edward and Jasper have been waiting decades to find their mate, never once thinking they would end up having to share. Harry Potter, the mysterious Master of Death, shows up in Forks one day. Not only does he cause a stir with the locals, but the large coven of vampires nearby will be forever changed with his arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Student

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side project to the two stories that have currently taken over my life. Do not expect quick updates, or even chapters as lengthy as this. As much as I love this story so far, and as much as Nephila has been begging me for more, it’s not going to be a high priority until one of the other two stories is complete. Because of this, I won’t be ending any chapters with a cliffhanger to torture you, so don’t worry.
> 
> Also: Bella Swan does not exist and the wolves will probably not show up in the story line. My vampires will not sparkle in this story and they do have fangs. Harry will be the submissive to both Jasper and Edward. The two vampires will not be mated to each other.

**Masters of His Soul**

  **Chapter 1 – The New Student**

  
Edward sighed despondently as he got out of his Volvo and faced another dreary day at Forks High.  He and his siblings shared a sullen look and headed for their classes in silence.  According to the multitude of plebian minds broadcasting themselves unwelcomingly into his own, there was to be a new student starting today.

Oh goody.

One more irritating gossipmonger to throw on the pile.  One more person tempting his brother Jasper to go off his diet.  One more brainless human to point out his family and demand to hear the story of the Cullens… as if it were their right to know.

It was days like this that Edward truly wished Carlisle had ignored his mother when she begged for her son’s life to be spared.

Edward took his seat at the back of his first-period class and tried to tune out the grating thoughts and voices around him.  He was suddenly assaulted with a foreign scent… it was the most wonderful thing he’d ever smelled and it was coming closer!  For some reason Edward was having to resist the urge to purr as the lovely aroma strengthened.

‘Oh please,’ he thought suddenly as the scent moved further down the hall without coming into his class.  ‘Please come back!’  He was about to get up and follow the euphoric smell when the teacher entered the room and closed the door.  Resisting the urge to kill the poor woman for blocking him from his desire, Edward regained his scowl and tried to pay attention to the useless lecture.

* * *

Jasper growled under his breath as yet another adolescent girl “accidently” brushed up against him on her way to her seat.  If she knew what he was she would be scaling the wall in a bid to stay as far away from him as possible.  He had come to terms with his vampirism decades ago, but he still often found himself wishing he had been turned at an older age so that he wouldn’t be stuck playing a teenager for eternity.

It was a dreary existence.

Everything hadn’t been so bad when Alice had been with him, but she had finally found her true mate six years ago and left to join his coven overseas.  Of course she’d known it was coming and had prepared Jasper for it, but that didn’t mean he was happy to be on his own once more.  At least he had his brothers and sister here to distract him from his loneliness, though Edward was in the same boat as he.

The vampire had just settled into the hard plastic chair in the back of his World History class when it hit him.  The most delightful scent that had ever touched his nose instantly calmed the ever-present hunger within him.  As it came closer he found himself wanting to pant and bare his belly like one of those disgusting wolves.  He had no time to be thankful that Edward wasn’t here to read his mind because the source of the aroma had just breezed through the door.

It was a boy around his own physical age, but the weary green eyes suggested he was older than he looked… much older.  Jasper knew instantly that he wasn’t human.  You can fool humans, but Vampire senses were too refined.  The newcomer was shorter than the average male teen with wild raven-black hair that made the vampire’s fingers itch to run through the strands.  He may have been vertically challenged, but the mysterious young man had a beautifully toned body, as evidenced by the tight black t-shirt and blue jeans hugging him in all the right places.

He was pulled from his inspection by the sudden spike of lust filling the air.  Jasper growled lowly when he realized the majority of the females and a few of the males in his history class were eyeing his mate with desire.

Wait… what?

Jasper blinked at the realization that his vampire had just claimed this gorgeous stranger as his other half.  Though he was giddy with the prospect of no longer being alone, he was equally frightened of being rejected by the boy.  What if he didn’t want a vampire for a mate?  He knew his kind wasn’t well-tolerated among the other magical beings of the world.  Though he had no idea of what, exactly, his mate was, he was terrified that the creature would have a deep-seated prejudice against the undead.

* * *

Harry James Potter truly hated his life.  As he followed the crudely-drawn map in his hands to his first muggle class of the day, he found himself falling into another pit of misery.  When he had finally defeated Voldemort as the Master of Death, the wizard had been ecstatic.  He would finally be able to finish school, get married to Ginny, and have a bunch of babies.  Harry would then be able to look forward to a fulfilling life comprised of watching his children grow and eventually giving him grandbabies.  Once the threat of Voldemort was gone, Harry had imagined his death would consist of him passing away at a ripe old age in a room filled to bursting with family and friends.

Unfortunately for him, Harry’s life had never been, and probably never would be, his own.

What he didn’t know about the sacred Deathly Hallows was that once all three artifacts came into the possession of one person, his or her life was forever changed.  As Master of Death, Harry had become something else… something decidedly not human.  He had hardly noticed the changes at first because it started with simple things.  The wizard found himself sleeping much less but still feeling fully rested.  His appetite decreased greatly and he never lost weight.  Along with these small changes, he also found himself able to perform more magic without the need for either a wand or an incantation.

On the day he was set to propose to Ginny, however, Harry discovered something new that couldn’t simply be explained away or overlooked.  As he showed up at the Burrow and took his love’s hand, prepared to lead her out the door for their date, a vision assaulted him.  He had stared at a confused Ginny in horror as he realized he had just become aware of exactly when and how the redhead was going to meet her end.  As if that weren’t bad enough, his touch of her skin had also revealed everything about her that she had always kept hidden.  Some were tiny, insignificant things like the fact that she loathed the taste of peaches, but others left him completely thrown.

Apparently she had only feigned interest in him romantically so that she could become “Lady Potter” and one of the wealthiest witches of all time.  He also discovered that Molly Weasley had groomed her daughter for this position ever since Ginny was a small child.  Arthur knew and disapproved, but was so beaten down from years of ingesting Molly’s love potions that he was mentally incapable of standing up to his wife.

He took great satisfaction in the fact that Ginevra Molly Weasley was going to die at the ripe old age of twenty-three in a seedy little muggle hovel from a sexually transmitted disease.  He neither knew nor cared how she had gotten there.  Harry was simply grateful that he’d be spared a lifetime of sorrow and regret from being trapped in a loveless marriage.

Hermione, who had been visiting Ron at his home, came over and grabbed Harry’s elbow when it looked as if he were about to pass out.  He instantly recoiled when the same thing happened once more.  Hermione’s existence was also going to be cut short.  It seems she would be jumping from a building to end her life at twenty-seven after doing poorly at some subjects at muggle university.  It rankled Harry that the only reason Hermione had stuck with him through his many trials was because she pitied him.

Ronald Weasley jumped, startled, when the raven-haired wizard reached out and grabbed his wrist.  Harry closed his eyes in despair when his deepest fears were proven true.  He ignored the fact that Ron would live a long and somewhat content life mooching off of family members.  The youngest Weasley male had only ever befriended Harry in the hopes of attaining some of the glory and wealth for himself.  The only reason Ron had apologized after the First Task was because he saw how the masses were beginning to support their hero once more.

The redhead had also known about his mother’s plans to have Ginny feed Harry love potions and fully approved, thinking it would make his “best friend’s” money easier to take once his sister’s name was on the Potter and Black accounts at Gringotts.

Harry couldn’t take anymore.  He ignored everyone as they kept inquiring about his health and apparated away to Greenbrier Manor… the main Potter estate.  He had intended the secluded mansion to be his and Ginny’s home once they were wed.  Nestled in a remote valley, the manor, as well as the grounds upon which it sat, was completely inaccessible by anyone not invited by Lord Potter.  It was because of this that Harry had come here.

After losing himself in a bottle of Ogden’s Best, the wizard found himself thinking about everything he had learned from touching his three peers.  He downed the sobering potion he had asked one of the elves to bring him and sat up in shock when he realized that he knew every ingredient the potion contained as well as how to brew it!  Harry Potter had no doubt whatsoever that he could do it flawlessly.

He knew both instinctively and logically that this sudden knowledge had come from Hermione.  Harry ran shaky fingers through his hair and went to visit the library to find out what the hell had happened to him.

* * *

Harry handed the slip of paper to the World History teacher, careful to not touch the man’s skin.  He had no desire to find out the man’s innermost thoughts and desires as well as his future manner of death.  Not to mention the fact that the class would be extremely boring if he already knew the subject matter and answers to the upcoming tests.

His extensive collection of obscure magical books had revealed that he could thank becoming Master of Death for his new abilities as well as the fact that he was now immortal.  Along with eternal youth and the creepy skin on skin knowledge transfer, he also now had an eidetic memory and perfect vision.  At least it wasn’t all bad.

After the teacher handed back the paper, Harry headed for the only empty desk.  It was located in the back of the room beside a really handsome blonde… vampire?!  He quickly met the eyes of the other magical being and relaxed in relief once he saw the amber gaze.  Even though it probably wouldn’t have killed him, Harry still had no desire to feel fangs sinking into his neck.  He nodded politely at the gorgeous blonde and took out a notebook.

One class down, a million to go.

* * *

Jasper almost felt physically ill when his newly discovered mate became startled as soon as he recognized him as being a vampire.  Thankfully that emotion turned into relief once their eyes met.  He could only assume the other teen was familiar with his race and knew the significance of his amber eyes.  The blonde was overjoyed when he felt no sign of disgust as the gorgeous brunette sat down beside him.  As the rest of the class filed in, Jasper tried to work up the courage to introduce himself, but the other beat him to it.

“Hi, my name’s Harry Potter… what’s yours?”  Jasper felt his chest clinch when he heard the British accent of his mate followed by a quirky smile.

“Jasper… Jasper Hale.”  He automatically reached out to shake the other’s hand.  Jasper became worried when Harry felt fear at the prospect of shaking his hand.  At first he thought it was because he was a vampire, but something told him that wasn’t what was bothering his mate.  Once their hands touched, Harry blinked and released a feeling that was a mixture of astonishment and euphoria.

“What were you worried about,” Jasper couldn’t help but ask.

Harry seemed to be deciding whether or not to answer the blonde’s question.  He finally sighed and whispered.  “Usually something happens to me when I touch others, but it didn’t happen with you.”

Eyes scrunched in concern, Jasper asked, “Something bad?”

His mate shrugged.  “Both good and bad, but it’s not something I can talk about here.”

The vampire put his concerns away and nodded.  “I understand.  Perhaps we can get together after school some time and get to know each other better.”

Jasper hid a smile when Harry’s face turned bright red.  “I’d like that.”

* * *

Harry growled under his breath as he stood in the lunch line.  He was already regretting the decision to pick a random American town and incorporate himself among the mortals.  The humans here were so infuriating!  The wizard had assumed that, because he wasn’t famous here, he’d be left alone.  Unfortunately for him, the very act of moving to Forks, Washington had made him an instant celebrity.  You would think that one would become immune to stares and whispers after having had to endure them for so long, but it wasn’t the case.  All they did was make him want to hide away.

The decision to move to this small town in particular was made purely by random chance.  Harry had already known he had wanted to try life in the United States.  After having arrived to US soil, Harry had simply purchased a map of the country, closed his eyes, and touched the embossed paper.  Forks had been the town closest to his finger.  He had already decided that the next place he moved was going to be a large city… at least he’d be able to blend in better there.  “Hopefully by then I’ll have lost my accent, which these dimwitted girls seem to think is ‘super sexy’,” Harry thought with a huff of indignation.

The wizard broke out of his thoughts just in time to pay for the food he’d halfheartedly put on his plate.  He sat down at the first relatively empty table he’d come to and cursed his luck when a swarm of adolescents descended upon him like a plague.  One girl sat way too close to him than was proper and held out her hand to shake… oh joy.

“Hi, I’m Jessica Stanley… it’s so nice to meet you!”

Harry inwardly cringed as he shook her hand.  Over the years he had learned how to hide his reaction to the shock of the knowledge transfer, but damned if it didn’t still hurt every freaking time.  “Harry Potter.”

Jessica Stanley… extraordinarily nosy.  She loves reality shows, terrified of bees.  She wasn’t particularly gifted in any area of study, but her grades were always good nonetheless.  She would lead a fairly decent life before dying of heart disease at the age of eighty-three.

The Master of Death groaned internally when the other three people with Jessica held out their hands to shake.  He just knew he was going to get one of his migraines from this.  It couldn’t possibly be as bad as the incident five years ago where he slipped and fell on a street in Portugal and many people rushed to help him up.  He’d actually had a seizure from that experience and was rushed to the hospital.  Needless to say, the medical staff had only compounded his dilemma.

“So Harry, what brings you to dreary Forks?”  Mike Newton, dead at fifty-nine from a head-on collision with a tanker truck while receiving a blow job from a prostitute, stared at the new kid in an interested manner.

Harry shrugged.  “Just wanted to experience life outside of dreary London.”  He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Jasper, who was sitting with his vampire family, having some kind of argument with another vampire with bronze hair.  He moved his attention back to his food.  Unlike Stanley, he knew how to mind his own business.

Speaking of the nosy chit, it seemed she was going to do her best to convert him into a new gossip buddy.  “Those are the Cullens,” she said after following his line of sight.

“Yes, I know.”  Harry bit down into his apple and proceeded to ignore his tablemates.  He had no interest in being drawn into their superficial little lives.

“Well did you know that the blonde girl, Rosalie, is actually dating her adoptive brother Emmett,” she asked with a smirk, clearly expecting him to gasp in outrage.

Harry raised an eyebrow.  “And?  What’s wrong with that?”  Jessica was stunned into silence… a vast improvement.  “I fail to see why it’s any of our business.”

Face reddening in embarrassment, Stanley glared at Harry.  “Because it’s disgusting!  It’s like incest!”

The wizard stared at the annoying little pest before discretely summoning a bee wandlessly.  He placed the insect right where he thought would be the best position to make the girl have a major freak out.  “There’s a bee in your hair,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Jessica, who heard the frantic buzzing of a bee trapped in her hair, started screeching and jerked herself out of her seat.  Harry ducked as her tray went flying and he watched, amused, as Newton ended up wearing most of her lunch.  After retaking his seat, Harry smirked in satisfaction and began to calmly finish his lunch.

Life was hard, but it had its good moments.

* * *

Edward took his tray of disgusting food to the table where his siblings were already gathered.  He breathed in, disappointed when he didn’t smell the tantalizing scent that had captured his attention this morning.  He knew whomever was causing it was close by, but they haven’t yet crossed paths.  The copper-haired vampire raised an eyebrow when he caught the dazed thoughts of his blonde brother.  “You found your mate?!”

Rosalie and Emmett immediately pulled away from their own conversation and stared at Jasper.

Instead of showing signs of embarrassment, Jasper began beaming as if he’d won the lottery.  “Yes… he’s the new kid from England.  His name’s Harry Potter and he’s not human.”

“What is he,” asked Rosalie warily.  They were all well aware how vampires were perceived by the majority of magical beings in the world and no one wanted to see the empathic blonde get rejected by his soul mate.

Jasper pretended to take a bite of the disgusting food before shaking his head.  “No idea.  I talked to him a bit before History started, but it wasn’t a good place to discuss such things.”  He smirked suddenly.  “Though I offered to get together with him after school sometime and he wasn’t opposed to the idea.”

Emmett let out a booming laugh, pulling attention toward their table for a moment.  Thankfully the vampires were speaking low enough to ensure they couldn’t be overheard.  “You sly dog,” the brawny vampire said as he slapped his brother on the back, “you work fast!”

Jasper rolled his eyes and then perked up just as Edward caught that wonderful scent coming toward the cafeteria.

Edward’s eyes widened when he caught sight of the source of the mysterious scent for the first time.  Inky-black hair, tousled haphazardly, framed a pale face.  The greenest eyes he’d ever seen sparkled with an inner light that spoke of great power.  The boy was short… Edward was willing to bet he was almost a head shorter than himself, but he was toned perfectly.  He blinked in shock when he realized this was his mate!  He had waited a century for his other half and now that he was standing in the same room as him, Edward didn’t know what to do.

“That’s him,” said Jasper, pulling Edward’s attention to his brother, “in the black t-shirt and blue jeans… that’s my mate.”

The telepath growled lowly at his brother… his vampire wanting to rip him to shreds for trying to claim his mate.

Jasper blinked at the surge of anger coming from Edward and frowned.  “What is it?”

“That’s not your mate… he’s **my** mate!”  Those words caused Jasper to start growling as well.

“Whoa,” exclaimed Emmett as he placed a hand on both of his brothers’ shoulders.  “Let’s remember what we are and where we are, okay?  Don’t forget Carlisle’s number one rule… no territorial disputes in front of the mortals.”

Edward pulled his eyes away from the anger-darkened orbs of Jasper and took a deep unneeded breath.  “This is insane… he can’t be both of our mates!”

Rosalie glared at the oblivious creature that had ensnared both of her brothers.  “Well, we don’t know what he is… maybe he’s doing this on purpose.”

Jasper shook his head.  “No… I can feel his emotions.  There’s no sign of deception anywhere.”

“And I can read his thoughts,” added Edward.  “The next time he moves he wants to go to the city where people won’t gawk at him for being new.”

The blonde released a low whine at the thought of his mate moving away, which caused Edward to begin glaring anew at his brother for again referring to Harry as his mate.  Emmett just sighed as his wife rolled her beautiful eyes.  “You two are going to expose us,” she snapped, thankfully breaking them out of their staring contest.

“Hi, I’m Jessica Stanley… it’s so nice to meet you!”  All four vampires groaned when they realized the school’s biggest gossip and her clique had latched onto the new student.

“Harry Potter.”  Edward gasped when he realized that Harry received information through touch the same way Aro did.  Not only that, but he was able to see the way in which that person would die in the future.  He relayed this information with his siblings, as well as what happens when too many people touched him at once.

Jasper grinned smugly.  “Well that proves he’s my mate, Edward… nothing happened when he shook my hand in class this morning.”

“That proves nothing, Jas,” Edward gestured wildly in his irritation.  “Maybe his gift just doesn’t work on vampires, or maybe you didn’t notice!”

“Those are the Cullens,” said Jessica in a pretentious manner. 

Rosalie scoffed.  “And here we go.”

“Yes, I know.”  Harry’s uninterested response made all of the vampires snicker quietly.

“Well did you know that the blonde girl, Rosalie, is actually dating her adoptive brother Emmett?”  Oh how Edward longed to smack that smirk off of the nosy bitch’s face.

“And?  What’s wrong with that?  I fail to see why it’s any of our business.”  Despite their argument over whose mate Harry was, Jasper and Edward shared a grin when Stanley’s jaw dropped in indignation.  Nothing irritated the girl more than when her juiciest tidbits of gossip failed to provoke the desired reaction.

“Because it’s disgusting!  It’s like incest!”

What happened next shocked all of the Cullens.  Edward found out what Harry was going to do through his thoughts and told the others.  They all watched, astounded, as a bee was pulled through the air and placed in the annoying girl’s hair by magic.

“There’s a bee in your hair.”  The resulting chaos, as well as Harry’s amusement, caused all of the vampires to break out in laughter.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were shocked speechless when Rosalie smiled and said, “I like him… it doesn’t matter whose mate he is.  You both could share him for all I care, but he has my approval.”  She got up, dumped her plate, and left with Emmett following close behind.

The two remaining vampires stared at each other, mouths agape.

* * *

After the delightful “bee incident” that had Stanley calling her mother in tears to come pick her up, Harry’s day went fairly well.  He ended up sitting beside Jasper’s brother, Edward, in Biology and they chatted amiably.  It appeared that his gift or curse, depending on how you wanted to view it, didn’t work on vampires because he shook the beautiful immortal’s hand and got nothing. 

Harry figured Jasper had warned his brother that something bad may happen to the Master of Death upon touch because Edward seemed extremely relieved when the brunette didn’t react negatively to the skin on skin contact.  Then he looked smug for some reason which he couldn’t fathom.  He had just shrugged mentally and focused on the teacher from then until the end of class.

Once the final bell rang, letting the students out for the day, Harry immediately headed for his car.  He had purchased a brand new fully-loaded Dodge Viper in navy blue before settling down in Forks.  The purchase was perhaps a bit extravagant for this dinky little town, but after years of wearing his cousins cast-offs, the wizard found himself wanting the best of everything.  And he could easily afford it, so why not?

He smirked as the engine roared to life before pulling out of the parking lot.  It was time to head home.

* * *

Jasper and Edward stared at their mate in awe as he got behind the wheel of a beautiful car.  They heard Rosalie give a hum of approval as he exited the parking lot.  If he did anything else to impress her, **she** might start vying for his attention.

The Cullens piled in their vehicles and drove home.  They had a lot to talk about with Carlisle.  Hopefully he had some idea why both the vampires had claimed the same mate.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen stared at his two sons, Jasper and Edward, in shock when they described what had occurred at school.  “ **Both** of your vampires recognized this boy as your mate?”

When they nodded he shook his head in shock.  “Never in all of my centuries of walking this earth have I seen two vampires share one mate!”  The two eternal teens before him shared a despondent look with each other.  “This is astounding… you said he’s a magical creature?  Which kind… not a vampire?”

Edward sighed.  “No, he’s not a vampire, but we don’t know exactly what he is.  He’s able to absorb a person’s history and limited portions of their future through touch, though.”

The blonde doctor frowned.  “That sounds eerily similar to Aro’s gift.”

“Yeah,” Jasper interjected, “but, unlike Aro, Harry doesn’t like to use his ability.  It hurts him to receive the information and he’s not able to turn it on or off.  Edward heard through his mind about an incident a few years back where too many touches at once caused him to have a seizure.”

Esme gasped from her studio upstairs.  “Oh the poor boy!  It’s too bad gloves are only fashionable in the winter months… it sounds like he could benefit from wearing them in public.”

Emmett chuckled from the living room as he played his new game.  “He could always get a job as a bellhop in a fancy hotel!”

Jasper rolled his eyes.  “Thank you, Emmett.  I’m sure that’s what he aspires to be in life.”

“I must say, I’m completely flabbergasted by this, boys,” Carlisle said.  “Perhaps we should all pay him a visit at the end of the week so we can welcome him to Forks and find out more about him.  His creature may need more than one mate to thrive.  I’ve heard of this happening in some beings of exceptional power.”  He placed a hand on both of their shoulders.  “If that’s the case, you may have to share him.”

Edward and Jasper both scowled at the other.  Neither were too thrilled with that prospect.

The bronze-haired vampire shook his head.  “Are you sure some creatures need two mates, Carlisle?”

The doctor chuckled.  “Yes, Edward… and some need more than that.”

Once again the eternal teens were left floored.

* * *

Friday after classes found Harry lounging on his couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, watching television.  Though his green eyes were glued to the screen, the wizard’s thoughts were far away.  He was contemplating the mysterious Cullen coven.  All four of the vampires with whom he attended school seemed very nice… even the aloof Rosalie.  Emmett had shown himself to be a bit of a prankster, and was always up for a joke or two.

Edward and Jasper, however, were confusing the hell out of him.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to the pair.  Harry couldn’t even make up his mind which one he liked more.  Both Jasper’s deep southern drawl and Edward’s quirky smile made him feel giddy inside.  He highly doubted either one of them was gay, though, so his thoughts might very well be wasted.  He certainly wasn’t going to ask them, more than a little afraid to jeopardize this budding friendship. 

The way they acted around him was odd, however.  Both were always ready to greet him with a smile, but the way they gazed at him when they thought he wasn’t paying attention was a bit unusual.  Half of the time they stared intently, as if scared that he would mysteriously vanish into thin air.  Then their expressions would turn to bewilderment, as if the two were astonished by Harry’s very existence.  They also tended to glare at each other… a lot.

Perhaps their interest stemmed from what he was.  His creature was certainly unique!  As far as he was aware, not one person had ever owned all three deathly hallows at once.  Therefore, he was the only Master of Death that had ever been created.  In fact, the only reason that **he** knew what he had become was due to discovering a book in the library of Greenbrier Manor written by his ancestor Ignotus Peverell – the original owner of the Cloak of Invisibility.  It was a far sight more detailed than the stupid children’s story.  Apparently Death had not simply given up his treasures and left… he wove a tale first about the magic of the three artifacts coming together to create a powerful being.

If the accounting is true, the Master of Death was an immortal creature who was gifted with unlimited knowledge and power.  From his experiences since changing, Harry decided that Death phrased it that way in order to hype up the three brothers.  Considering the fact that they had just proverbially thumbed their noses at him, Death was probably trying to rile the Peverells up until they killed each other off in the attempt to become his master.

Either that or he had just finished reading Frankenstein and wanted to see if he could create his own monster.

Harry must have nodded off during his ruminations because the sound of the doorbell ringing startled him awake.  He stood up and stretched his tired muscles before turning off the telly and answering the door.  The wizard was shocked to see six vegetarian vampires piled on his porch, all of them familiar to him except for the two older-looking blondes.  He smiled and invited them inside, accepting the plate of delicious-smelling cookies from who he assumed to be Esme Cullen.

* * *

 


	2. Explanations

"Hey Harry," Jasper said as they all piled into the living room, "I hope you don't mind an impromptu visit, but the parents were dying to meet you."

Edward smiled and motioned for him to sit beside him on the sofa. As soon as Harry sat, Jasper quickly took the spot directly to his left. He smiled hesitantly at the both of them before setting the plate of cookies down on the coffee table. The remaining vampires all found seats of their own.

The wizard chuckled. "No, I don't mind at all. You guys saved me from the useless endeavor of trying to find something good on television, actually."

"Harry," Edward smiled and gestured to the unfamiliar couple, "we would like you to meet our parents Esme and Carlisle."

The handsome doctor smiled. "It's so wonderful to finally meet the young man that my children can't stop talking about."

Green eyes sparkled with joy as they turned to the handsome doctor. He knew all about Carlisle's reputation as the best physician in town from the various people he'd come in physical contact with since his arrival. "The pleasure is all mine," he said as he reached out to shake the vampire's hand.

Any thoughts he had previously entertained about his gift not working on vampires was disproven the second his fingers brushed those of Carlisle Cullen. He was instantly assaulted with a flood of images and knowledge that was worse than any other experience he'd ever had due to the sheer number of years his mind was forced to sift through. Harry had no idea that Edward and Jasper were freaking out because he'd started seizing. Nor was he aware that the two had almost immediately pulled him away from their father, hoping to break the transfer.

If he had known, Harry would have told them that it was pointless. As soon as it began, nothing would stop it from running the full course. He had no concept of the passage of time as the assault continued to torment him until he thankfully blacked out.

* * *

Harry came to as someone ran a cool, wet cloth under his nose. He must have had another nose bleed.

"You did," answered a soft voice above him. Harry still felt too weak to open his eyes to confirm it, but he knew Edward was the one gently cleaning the blood from his face.

He was also aware, based upon the knowledge he'd received from Carlisle, of how exactly Edward knew what he'd been thinking. Harry's previous question had also been answered of why he and Jasper had been giving him odd looks since his arrival. His head hurt too badly to process  **that**  information at the moment, however, so everything was just going to have to be put on hold until he was better able to deal with it.

"Carlisle, his head is killing him," Edward said softly.

The sound of a bag unzipping met his ears and he instinctively leaned into the cool hand that had settled upon his brow after Edward's pronouncement. Since he knew the telepath was standing to his left, Harry could only surmise that the hand belonged to Jasper. He couldn't imagine any of the others would risk touching him so soon after what had just happened.

Edward sighed with aggravation. "No, Harry," he answered, sounding shaken, "none of the others will be touching you."

The wizard finally cracked open his eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the lights of the living room. He was laid out on his sofa with Edward crouched beside him and Jasper hovering worriedly behind him.

Carlisle came close, causing his sons to tense at the perceived threat to their mate. He passed a filled syringe to Edward with a worried frown on his face. "Easy boys… I won't touch him. Edward, you can administer the drug… it's morphine for the pain."

Harry didn't even react as the bronze-haired vampire swabbed a place on his forearm and effortlessly slid the needle into his vein. He ignored the burning of the morphine as it circulated and focused on the blonde doctor. "It's okay," he said with a weak and scratchy voice. "Once the transfer is complete it won't happen again. New things may come through in the future through contact, but," Harry blinked sluggishly as he began losing his train of thought, "it's just small things."

Edward rested his forehead against the side of his mate's head. "It's okay Harry… just go to sleep. We'll talk when you're feeling better."

The wizard fought the lethargy that was rapidly claiming him. He felt like there was something important he was missing… something that he had to tell them before he drifted off. Finally Harry could resist no longer, and let the waves pull him under. The last thing he heard before completely losing consciousness was Jasper whispering in his ear that they would be there when he woke up.

* * *

The next time Harry opened his eyes he was in his bed and it was dark outside. He was alone, but knew that there was still a house full of vampires waiting downstairs for an explanation. He sighed and got up, eternally grateful that none of his guests had thought to change his clothing while he was out of it. All they had done was remove his shoes before tucking him into the soft bedding.

The wizard ran his fingers through his hair as he descended the stairs. He smiled at group of beautiful beings who were all eyeing him with concern. "I'm okay, guys." Harry turned to Carlisle, who wore a guilty expression. It was completely unwarranted, considering the fact that the wizard had instigated the entire handshake. "I apologize, Mr. Cullen. I honestly thought vampires were immune to my gift because of Edward and Jasper."

Carlisle shot an understanding smile to the young man. "Think nothing of it, Harry, and please call me Carlisle. On the contrary, I owe you an apology. I had theorized that the effects of your gift didn't work on Edward and Jasper because you are their chosen."

"So what are you," Rosalie asked bluntly, causing her two brothers to growl softly at her. "Oh come on! I don't need to be a mind reader to know you're both desperate to hear the answer as well."

Harry chuckled wryly. "I'm… a one of a kind creature known as the Master of Death."

Blank stares met that proclamation. "I'm also a wizard."

Emmett chuckled. "No really… what are you?"

Sighing in exasperation, Harry waved his hand and gave Emmett a neon pink afro. "A wizard." He conjured a mirror and held it up so the brawny vampire could see what had been done. A loud laugh, reminiscent of Hagrid's, echoed off of the walls before Harry made everything go back to normal.

"But what's that other thing," Jasper asked. "I've heard of wizards, but not a 'Master of Death'."

"No," Harry said wryly as he took a seat on his sofa. The vampires quickly followed his example. "I don't suppose you have. When I said 'one of a kind,' I truly meant it. Many years ago my ancestors outsmarted Death and each one received a sacred relic from the Grim Reaper because of it."

All eyes were wide and somewhat skeptical by this point, but Harry didn't pause in the telling. "But Death didn't just hand over the treasures… he told a story about what would happen should one person ever come into possession of all three objects, also known as 'The Deathly Hallows.' He or she would become the Master of Death… a being of incredible power. One who had the ability to gain more knowledge than anyone should have a right to. That person would also become immortal, never to age."

"What if someone were to take the Deathly Hallows from you," asked Edward with a frown of concern. "Would you die, leaving the next person to become Master of Death?"

Harry chuckled. "It's not possible. I tried to rid myself of two of them, not wanting to have anything to do with the power they held, but they kept showing up no matter where I went. One, the Elder Wand, had actually been taken from me about five years ago from the hospital staff in Lisbon, Portugal. I learned through touch that one of the nurses threw it away, deeming it to be nothing more than a stick, but when I got back to my flat it was in my pocket, as if it had never been taken." He pulled the object out and showed them the most powerful wand in existence.

Jasper reached over to run his finger over the smooth elder wood. "It looks so… ordinary."

The wizard chuckled. "It does, but this wand can achieve things that no other could hope to match." He tucked it back into his arm holster. "I don't really need a wand to channel my magic any longer, but I keep it with me just in case."

"Okay," said a beaming Emmett, "I want to guess how old you are."

The green-eyed wizard chuckled dryly. "Alright… give it your best shot."

The large vampire looked Harry up and down as he considered his answer. Finally he smirked and said, "I think you're at least as old as Edward, so I'm going to guess approximately one hundred years."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked if anyone else would like to guess, "Barring Edward, of course, because I know he's seen the answer in my head."

An amused smirk was his reply.

"I think he's older," said Rosalie. "Maybe even older than Jasper… two hundred?"

Carlisle steepled his fingers as he went through everything they had learned. "Well I don't think you've seen two centuries, but your attitude suggests that you're much older than you appear. I'm going to guess around the same age as Jasper at a century and a half."

"I think Emmett has it right," Esme said with a smile.

Everyone looked to Jasper, who stared intently at his mate. "You're either much older or much younger than everyone has guessed, based on your amusement. I'm going to pick younger and go with thirty."

Harry chuckled. "You're the closest. I'm actually only twenty-four."

"Whaaa?!" Emmett stared, aghast, at the wizard. "No way, dude… you have to be a century at least!"

Everyone but his mates seemed stunned at the truth. Harry beamed at his guests. "Well, I've certainly absorbed many centuries' worth of knowledge in the seven years since becoming a creature, but I was born on the thirty-first of July in the year nineteen-eighty."

Also, Harry mused, it's not like his relatives had ever allowed him to be a child. Some days he felt like he had been born an old man who has seen far too much. A low growling coming from his right reminded him that Edward was privy to his every thought.  _Calm down Edward… it's all firmly in the past, and that's where I would like it to remain._

The vampire didn't look pleased with the answer, but he did stop growling. Jasper, on the other hand, kept looking between the two of them as if wanting to know the reasons behind the negative emotions. Thankfully he let it go as Carlisle exclaimed over the time.

"Oh goodness! I think it's past time for us to head home." The doctor stood, prompting everyone else to follow his lead. "I'd shake your hand again, Harry, but I'm afraid that my sons would likely tear me apart."

Harry laughed. "Well it was great meeting you, and you as well Esme."

If the gentle vampire had been capable, she would have blushed. "Oh I'm so happy to have met you, Harry. You'll have to come over to our house so I can cook for you!" The Cullen family all said their goodbyes and departed, though Jasper and Edward seemed very reluctant to leave him.

The wizard shook his head as the cars sped away. He hadn't allowed himself to contemplate the knowledge he'd received about being the mate of two vampires. Harry liked Jasper and Edward a great deal, but didn't know if he was quite ready to commit himself to anyone yet. The last time he'd been willing, everything had blown up in his face. He snickered at the thought of his "One true love" Ginevra. Counting up the years, he figured she was most likely either dead or close to death based on the knowledge he'd received.

* * *

It was highly ironic that Ginny had crossed his mind for the first time in a good while, because the next morning there was an owl from her tapping on his window. He shook his head after reading his name on the letter, easily recognizing his ex-girlfriend's handwriting after all of the missives she had sent him when he'd first left. All of them had begged him for an explanation, and all wound up in the rubbish bin. The girl had finally got the message, he'd thought, when the owls stopped two years after he'd walked away.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you haven't heard from me in a while, so this letter must come as a great surprise to you. Even though you never once gave me the courtesy of an answer to my one question of why, I never gave up on you. Hermione had told me years ago that we should have expected this from you, after everything you've been through. That the things you were forced to see and do in order to win the war had caused you to suffer in ways that even you probably weren't aware of._

_But whatever the reason you left, know that I have never once stopped loving you._

_This isn't the reason for my letter though. I'm reaching out to you for help. I know this is going to come at a great shock to you, but I'm dying Harry. I've contracted a muggle disease that is curable only in the wizarding world, but the potion costs more than anyone in my family could afford in a year. As I'm writing this I can feel myself grow weaker, and I know in my heart that you will come for me. You've saved me so many times that I can't help but have faith that you will come to my rescue once more._

_I'm sorry for interrupting your solitude with this plea, but I could never be sorry for the opportunity to gaze upon your handsome face one more time before the end comes, even if you choose not to help me. Please think it over at least, for my time grows very short. I've included my address… it's in a muggle town, believe it or not. My father is so proud of me for that, ha ha._

_Forever yours,_

_Ginevra_

Harry chuckled as he shook his head. Even after seven years apart, the girl still had the writing style of a cheesy romance novelist. The wizard loved how she neglected to mention exactly what disease she had contracted. Considering Arthur, Harry seriously doubted that pride was what he was feeling at the moment. He glanced at the address before smirking. Perhaps he  **would**  pay Ginny a visit.

It would be bad form to deny a dying girl her final wish, after all.

* * *

After taking a relaxing shower, Harry dressed in a dark green button down shirt with black slacks. He then used the knowledge he had gained through touch to create a portkey powerful enough to take him all the way to Portsmouth in the UK. He was just about to say the activation word when he felt someone trip the wards around his home. A knock at the door soon followed.

Harry smiled when he opened the front door to find a sheepish-looking blonde standing on his porch. "Hey Jasper, come in."

The vampire visibly melted in relief when he was welcomed inside. "I just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing." Jasper picked up one of the knickknacks on the fireplace mantle and inspected it closely before replacing it and meeting Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to learn about being mine and Edward's mate in that way, Harry. It had been my intention to break it to you gently, after getting to know you a bit better."

The wizard smiled softly, knowing Jasper was terrified that he would run away from this new development. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I'm not freaked out by this, but I'm not one to shy away from adversity… not that I think being yours and Edward's mate is a hardship. And while I'm not ready to make any kind of commitment quite yet, I wouldn't be opposed to going out on dates with either of you."

The smile that lit up Jasper's face caused his dimples to come out and Harry felt his knees weaken slightly at the sight. He seemed to notice that the wizard was dressed up more nicely than he would have been had he intended to spend a typical Saturday lounging around his house. "Did I interrupt your plans?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, I received a letter from an ex-girlfriend who's asked me to visit one last time. I've decided to go… closure and all that."

Jasper looked worried all of a sudden, prompting Harry to continue. "There's nothing for you to be concerned about," he said placing a hand on the blonde's arm. "I walked away from Ginny when I found out she had only been after me for my money."

"Through your gift?"

"Yes… she's actually the first person I read through touch." Harry scowled. "I had planned to ask her to marry me that day. I arrived at her parents' home to pick her up for our date, but as soon as I grabbed her hand I learned the truth. Not only was she after my money, but her mother and brother, my then best friend, were as well. I was just on my way to see her before she died. I figure I'll finally give her the explanation she's wanted all these years."

Nodding, Jasper said, "I understand. And I know this is a personal matter, but would you like some company… in case you run into trouble?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but Harry could hear the worry in the smooth voice.

"Alright, but I must warn you that you'll probably think I'm a right git when I'm done with my visit. She's dying and I'm still bitter enough to refuse her any measure of peace."

The vampire chuckled. "I'm not likely to hold it against you Harry… especially after the way she used you."

In response, Harry held out the portkey. Jasper grabbed the sock, confused until the wizard said the activation word and they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

They stood in front of the ramshackle building that matched the address written on the letter he had received just that morning. With the time difference, Harry knew it had just reached early evening here. He hastily knocked on the door before stepping back next to Jasper, who put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

Harry could hear a sudden flurry of activity coming from within the shack, as if someone were hastily tidying up, before the door opened a crack and Ginny Weasley herself peeked out. Squealing in joy, she threw open the door and went to put her arms around her ex. "Harry," she exclaimed before stopping in shock when the wizard dodged her attempts to grab him. Though he could see the hurt in her eyes, she pushed it back and invited them inside.

Ginevra certainly had the frail countenance of a dying girl. Her hair, once a vibrant shade of auburn, now looked limp and dull. Her skin was still as pale as he remembered, but the dark circles under her now dull-brown eyes gave it a decidedly unhealthy appearance. Though the Weasleys had always had to make do with second hand clothing, they had been well-fitting and neat thanks to Molly's sewing skills. The rags she was now wearing had so many holes and stains that Harry wondered if the girl's mother was still alive.

"I knew you'd come, Harry," the redhead said before inviting them to take a seat on the dirty sofa. Her eyes widened as she completely took him in for the first time since his arrival. "You look almost exactly the same since the last time I saw you! Except you're no longer wearing glasses."

The wizard smiled politely and gestured at his companion. "Ginny, I'd like you to meet Jasper Whitlock Hale… he's my mate."

The stunned girl gasped in surprise, causing her to go into a coughing fit. "Your… your mate?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, one of them… I'm actually the mate of two vampires, but that's not why I'm here. You said you wished to see me one more time before you passed on?"

Ginevra turned away and pinched the bridge of her nose, as if trying to keep from either crying or screaming at his news. Once she had finally gotten control of herself, she turned back around. "I… Yes, Harry. I'm dying and I need your help." She refused to even look in Jasper's direction. "There's a potion that can cure me, but I could never afford it… I was hoping you'd be willing to loan me the money."

The brunette made a show of looking around at the dilapidated shack. "No offense, Ginny, but I don't quite see that you have the means to pay me back."

Face reddening in embarrassment and indignation, she bit out, "Well I'm not able to work in this condition, but I plan to follow my dream of being a professional quidditch player when I'm well."

Harry chuckled. "Ginny, the odds of you securing a spot on one of the national teams is miniscule at best. You expect me to loan you a great deal of money while you offer up a pathetic pipe dream of becoming a world-famous quidditch star as collateral? That's quite a risk you're asking me to take." He took a guilty pleasure in the way her jaw dropped. "I'm terribly sorry, Ginevra, but I'm going to have to decline."

Fury lit up Ginny's face as she picked up an empty drinking glass and chucked it at her ex-boyfriend's head. Jasper's supernatural reflexes caught the heavy object before it would have made contact and set it well out of her reach. "What is wrong with you, Harry James Potter?! You… you bastard!" She used the sleeve to wipe the angry tears from her face. "First you walk away from me without even giving me the dignity of a goodbye, then you refuse to answer the thousands of letters I sent you, and now this!"

She stared at the wizard as if wishing to smite him with the intensity of her glare. "What did I do to you that was so wrong that you're willing to let me suffer a slow and humiliating death rather than save me?"

"What did you do? You truly don't know what you did to wrong me?"

Ginny threw her arms up in the air. "NO, Harry… I truly don't know what I have ever done to deserve your scorn."

Harry stood up to leave with Jasper following closely behind. Just before he grabbed the doorknob, he turned back around. "You feigned romantic interest in me, despite being in love with Dean Thomas, just so you could gain access to my accounts. You asked your mum if you would get half of all of my estates if you divorced me soon after the wedding. You planned, with your mother, to give me love potions if I didn't ask you to marry me soon."

If Ginevra had been pale before, she was the color of chalk now. "Who told you that? Whoever it was lied to you!"

The wizard laughed. "You told me, Ginny. You told me on the last day I saw you. So yes… because you spent the majority of your life being a selfish harlot, and because you were willing to destroy my life simply for financial gain, I am more than willing to watch you fade away without lifting a finger to help you. You deserve it."

With those parting words the two mates were gone, leaving Ginny Weasley alone and sobbing.

* * *

 


End file.
